Duty and Passion
by JackandSkyForever
Summary: *after revelation's breakup* When Schuyler and Jack break up, what will happen next? Will they be torn between lust and self? Duty and Passion? Secrets and Lies? Will they stay apart? Stay tuned. This is going to be a roller costerride. J/S M/OC B/O
1. MakingSacrficesThat'llChangeYouForever

**Hey Guys! My name is Adrianna, and I love the Blue Bloods series beyond belief! This is basically my first fan fiction so I'm kind of just experimenting. I promise I'll update a lot, and it's kind of slow at the beginning chapter, but is really rocky in the second. I got to the point really fast. I also promise that there will be a lot of Jack and Sky. And less Mimi! haha. Anyways, enjoy the story. Reveiws are good, and I like constructive criticism, so enjoy. (:**

**Disclaimer: I own zero of this. I make no profit, and write for self enjoyment. I only borrowed Melissa De La Cruz's amazing characters. The plot is completley made up and is my own version of the next story. So yeah, no copyright infringment intended. THIS IS JUST FUN!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Making Sacrifices That'll Change You Forever**

She would never return to the house on Fifth Avenue ever again. It was a pain inside Jack that stung like a bee. He wouldn't be able to see her, talk to her, or kiss her ever again. After all, she left him for a human conduit, and it hurt real bad. What was left in the long life ahead of him? Certainly Mimi was going to be in that picture. It sucked. He loved Mimi, but like a sister, and he sure as hell wasn't _in_ love with her. Schuyler was the one he was _in_love with. But, like Gabrielle she was no longer his, and he would have to go on with Mimi, just like he had for the past two Millennia. Relive all the mistakes he previously made. Until they could be together again. This was going to be beyond hard. He knew it right there and then.

When the cab carrying him and Mimi pulled up to their Bond Announcement party, Jack suddenly had a humongous knot in the pit of his stomach. Was he able to go through with this? He wasn't entirely sure. Mimi grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly. She knew that she had gotten everything she wanted, but he was still so…tense and angry. "Jack, please don't regret this. We can finally be together without that nasty half-blood getting in our way. Aren't you happy?" She said coldly. "I…Don't.." He edged. "Jack. Stop. Let's just forget I said anything and party it up." She looked rather malicious and spiteful again only thinking of herself. And then he saw _her._ Walking in the rain in her bright Silver Rain coat he had given her. She looked, sad and hurt. It hit him like bus. When he got out of the car he had to go and invite her in, but Mimi kept nagging him through his telepathic connections. _If you walk out on me one more time Benjamin Force, its done. I'll talk to the committee and you'll be right next to Allegra. Do you want that? _Mimi was right. She didn't want him anymore. Why should he bother.

Inside, it was very bright and beautiful. Everyone who was anyone was at this party. Majority were Blue Bloods, others were Red Bloods, their minds clearly played with, forgetting Mimi and Jack were "siblings". There wasn't an empty flute of champagne in the house. As soon as the couple came in they were overwhelmed with "congratulations," presents, and many smiles. They were worshipped in the Blue Blood community, having renewed their bonds, too many times to count. They were the _It_ couple of the moment. And Mimi loved the extra attention, but Jack had a pained sad, and frustrated look on his face. What was it going to take to make him happy.

When Mimi and Jack stepped on stage for the toast they cleared their throats, and the whole room was silent. Mimi grabbed with mic with such a force she almost knocked the Emcee over. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen. Hope you're all having a great time, because I know we are." She said flashing one of those photogenic smiles. The room filled with applause then quieted down again. "As you know, as Azrael and Abbadon, our blood bond is one of the most renewed bonds ever. To have such a special bond is great. We hope to have another great life together, and to serve our friends and be the great leaders we are. We are proud to announce that our bond, will take place in three short months. Even though we are so young, we can no longer wait anymore." She paused again for dramatic effect. She knew that the Red Bloods memory was erased yet again. Jack tried to smile, but it wasn't one of the smiles he normally gave. If it was Schuyler standing next to him, he'd be the happiest person alive. But it wasn't.

Once the party was over, Jack and Mimi left, to go to their penthouse. They recently moved out of their parents house, and into their own. But to her dismay they were still sleeping in separate beds. Why was that? Because Jack wasn't entirely ready yet. Even though it bothered her, she still got to sleep in the master suit, while he opted for the couch.

"Mimi, I'm going to go out with Jamie and the boys, I'll be back tonight. Don't wait up for me." He yelled. _Alright._ She sent telepathically. With the swoosh of the door, he was gone, and headed for the bus. The bus? Yes, the bus. He was going to visit the Met and hopefully relax and enjoy the art. Tonight they were having their monthly open 24 hours night. But, before he got on the bus, he shut out his telepathic connections and proceeded to the met.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! I promise, that I'll update really really soon! I enjoy writing so it prob. won't be a problem. And the story will get going soon after all the teen angst is over. The next chapter is really cool, and I'll be nice and leave you with a preveiw:**

"This was beyond hard. Beyond frustrating. This was a battle, that they clearly, both were losing."


	2. Art Is My Kind of Rehab

**Chapter Two: Art is My Kind Of Rehab.**

After she got home, from breaking Jack's heart, her phone buzzed. It was Bliss, who was probably on Three-Way with Oliver. "Hello?" Schuyler said meekly trying to sound happy. "Hey darlin'!" Bliss said with her cheery, Texan accent. "Hey Sky.." Oliver replied. "Listen Sky, me and Oliver are going to the Met, for that crazy 24 hour art thaaang," her twang proceeded "We were wonderin' if you waahnted to come." her cheerfulness was something that Schuyler needed to keep her balanced. She heard Oliver snickering on the other line, obviously amused with her accent. He still hadn't gotten over it. "Yeah Sky, come on. Don't be a party pooper! And, they have your favorite art piece on display, for one night only." he said, knowing her strengths and weaknesses. "I…Oh…Alright." I said. He knew how to play it. After all, he was her best friend. "Alrighty. Me and Oliver will be there soon sweets." Bliss hung up followed soon by Oliver. She decided to get out of her clothes, because they smelt like Jack, and change into one of his shirts he had given her. (That was washed a ridded of his scent) Underneath were some ripped skinny jeans, and her favorite ballet flats. She looked in the mirror, and wiped her eyes. She definitely looked good, but inside she still felt the hurt.

When Bliss' town car pulled up, Schuyler grabbed her favorite leather jacket and headed outside. When she slid into the back seat, she was greeted by her friends. "Hey y'all," Bliss said. "Thanks for comin' it means a lot." her cheery voice went on. She kind of blocked out the conversation and only nodded. For the remainder of the 20 blocks, she looked out the window. They stopped at a light, and she stared out the window and something particular caught her gaze. Astonished, she gasped for breath on the inside keeping her poker face on the outside. _He_ was at the bus stop, waiting for a bus. Why a bus? She asked herself. She wanted to get out and run into his arms, but he probably hated her so she kept to herself for the rest of the ride. Day dreaming about countless things.

Bliss' driver pulled up to the Met. It was packed outside. New Yorker's were thrilled with the Met's choice of keeping the mesuem open for 24 hours every month. They loved free admission, and loved art. Most people would sleep there, intrigued by the art. There were people from all walks of life waiting to get inside and experience the Met, after dark. Most of them had comfy Pajamas on and carried sleeping bags and totes. Some of them carried their paint supplies, cameras, and journals. Many were aspiring artists and writers. Or the occasional photographer. There were old people, young people, and even families. Teenagers, with their friends looking for a cool place to hang out. There were so many people it was overwhelming. The Met was humongous, but they doubted whether all those people could fit. Surely there would be lines for all the exhibits. Annoying, liberals with Starbucks. But to Oliver, and Sky, art was their rehab. The Met was their second home. So they proceeded to the museum and suddenly, felt a little bit better. Art was the best rehab out there.

They got into the V.I.P. line, since she and Oliver were members. Many people stared jealously as they got in early and out of the rain. Oliver excused himself and went outside for a cigarette and a cell-phone conversation. So she and Bliss waited in the lobby. But when he came back, there was an unexpected visitor.

_Jack Force. Looking as good as ever._

Schuyler had to excuse herself, pretending that her phone buzzed. It was too much to handle. So she just sank back into the wall outside the Met and processed everything. Tears streamed out instantly. She tried to fight them back but it didn't work. Obviously this was more of a therapy session then she wanted. But she would have to put on her poker face and deal. She would avoid him with all costs. She didn't need emotional stress right now. God. Just when you think you're done with something it just keeps popping back up again.

This was beyond hard. Beyond frustrating. This was a battle, that they clearly, both were losing.


	3. Worrying and Well, More Worrying

**Okay, so this is Chapter Three. Thanks for the support thus far. I didn't think that there would be any interest but, I was wrong. I hope you like it, and sorry for the short chapters, but I like it better because I'll update more often! So reviews!**

**I'll probably update today or tomorrow.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Three: Worrying, and Well More Worrying.**

Mimi took a long bath, with freshly pressed, and warm towels. She soothed herself after a long night of partying, and dealing with Jack's extra-bondtial affair. But, now that it was

finished, she didn't have much to worry about. He told her not to wait up, so she would obey. She changed into a silk short and cami set, and put on her fuzzy slippers. When she tried

to call Jack, his mind was shut out. Why was he doing this to her? Oh well, he might be seeing a familiar. Deciding what to do, she called him on his cell. No luck. After three tries, all she

got was the voice mail. "I'm so not waiting. I need my beauty rest if I'm going to plan a bonding." she slipped off her slippers, and sunk under her pillowy lace duvet. She put on her

face mask and drifted into a heavy sleep. She was wiped out after the night she had. And, what a night it was!

The bus took longer to get there than he planned, so he just watched the busy city go by. It started to rain again, so he put his hood over his head. Then he saw Bliss' car stop. He

should ask for a ride, since the bus was taking forever. Bur he decided against it, seeing as the car was full already. I wonder with whom? Probably just Oliver and…Schuyler. He

shouldn't worry, because Bliss had to many friends to count. And what did he care if Sky and Oliver were on a date.

When Jack got on the bus, it was suspiciously empty. Why wasn't anyone going to the Met, or anywhere to say the least? He rode to the Met. There were many people already

there and in line. He saw Bliss' car around the corner. Maybe she was there too. He'd probably run into her somewhere. He settled in the rain, and waited in the long line. The V.I.P. line

moved quickly. _I should get V.I.P. membership sometime soon._ He thought. Then he wondered what Mimi was doing. If she was worried about when he would get home. She probably

wouldn't wait up but nonetheless she was probably worried.

He felt kind of worried about Schuyler at this moment. What was she doing? He was trying so hard to fight the urge of thinking about her but she was so fragile, that he couldn't

help but worry about her safety. He still loved her and wanted the best for her, even if she didn't feel the same. He forgot about it for a second, and then he focused on something,

well, someone. It was that bastard of a conduit, Oliver. They were here after all.

_ Holy Crap! He's coming towards me! What the hell does this wuss want. He already got the girl what more does he need from me._ On the inside he was screaming but on the outside he

was composed and calm. "Hiya." Oliver said. "Hello." Jack said coldly and without emotion. "Wanna come in, we can use my V.I.P. membership?" He added, being, well, friendly. Sky

probably kept him in the dark about everything. But then again, she probably didn't since she walked home alone. "Okay." he said excepting the offer. I was just thankful to get out of

the rain. And then I saw _her._

She looked like she saw a ghost. Bliss said hi, but Schuyler just looked down. Tears were already welling in her eyes. I could feel the pain that she felt. I looked at the floor, sad and

pained. Then she excused herself pretending that her phone had rang, when we all knew that it didn't. She couldn't even stand to be around me, and I could tell that it bothered her.

What she did bothered her. I didn't ask what was wrong. I just stood there like a mute idiot. She was never going to take me back. I was acting like a loser.

Bliss tried to play it cool, and Oliver kind of grunted. He was so focused on having a good time, and I probably just ruined it. Looks like I was hurting everyone lately. "Listen," I finally

said. "I'll check on her." I was worried. It was probably written all over my face. I was worried about someone who lied about our love.

I was worried. But should I be that worried?

* * *

**So, what did you think? Was it good bad? Some suggestions? The next chapter is more drama filled then this one! How can that be possible? Well it is.**

**Show some love for this chaoter and I'll update later today!**


	4. Let's Play the Sorting Game!

**Okay, so here is Chapter Four! This chapter is kind of angsty, but I needed a few fillers. I think that I like where the story is going, but I am in the process of revising my plot, so there is more drama then there is right now. I just finished Chapter Seven and began Eight last night. It's kind of graphic, but my story is rated T, so I trust that y'all who are reading it, don't get overwhelmed. But, it's nothing too too graphic! **

**Anyways, I wrote a Jack and Sky story, to have Jack and Sky in it, but after Chapter Nine, I want to mix it up a bit and sling more characters in. So let me know who your favorite characters are and I'll add them in. Also, I want you, to decide Chapter Ten, and what should happen. More news about that soon!!!**

**So, enjoy the story. And for a little treat I might post Chapter Five tonight! You kiddies be good, and enjoy the story. (:**

**-Adrianna**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Lets Play the Sorting Game!**

_God, why was he here? My life is already miserable. I just want to leave! UGH! Schuyler yelled in her brain. My face probably dropped when I saw him. We both stood there like mutes. Neither _

_of us saying anything. I wanted nothing more than for us to be able to be together, and for me to have run into his arms, but that was a dream and not a reality. As much as I sorted this _

_through __my brain, I wondered what he was thinking. I sat there on the cold floor crying my eyes out. This was so hard. A silver blood should just attack me. I was prepared for the worst, but _

_this was __worse than the worst._

"You're right, this is bad." A slick voice called out. All she saw was a shadow, but the voice sent electrifying chills down her spine. She didn't need to see who it was to actually know

where the voice came from. It was_ Jack._ Just saying his voice, or even thinking it made her go weak at the knees. _He just thinks that I'm a huge loser who has no life. _He appeared in the

street lights, and as disheveled and hurt as he looked, he had a dangerous, and appealing glow to him, that would have any girl begging. But Schuyler wasn't one to beg. She sat very

still on the cold concrete looking everywhere but his eyes. Suddenly, he was coming at her, and then he reached out his hand. She sat there, not moving or crying. _I don't want your _

_hand, or you. _She knew that he heard her loud and clear because it showed on his face. He winced at the thought and stood there watching her every little movement. "I'm not going

anywhere soon. I can stand here for days."

Bliss and Oliver decided not to pry and got on with their evening as if nothing happened. Oliver wanted to check on her to make sure she was okay, but Bliss fought him until he

gave up. "Just leave them alone Ollie. They have to deal with stuff their not ready to dish out just yet. Leave em' be. They'll come when their ready." Bliss sad with a sudden

seriousness in her voice. She knew how Schuyler felt about Jack and all. It was best not to pry. "But. I…Bliss, She…UGH!" He said clearly giving up. "Don't Ollie." And with that they were

looking at art and conversing with strangers.

Schuyler stood up not willing to take his hand. "Listen Jack, as much as I like you, correction love you, this isn't going to happen. Not now nor later." She said regretting how that

came out. "Can you just give me one night, and we'll play the sorting game. Sort our frustrations, wants, needs, and boundaries out. All I ask for is one night…Yes, or no?" The offer

was enticing, but she needed to call Ollie and tell her that she would be back later, and that him and Bliss shouldn't wait up for her. "I'll accept your offer Mr. Force, but I have to call

Ollie and Bliss." She said, blushing the slightest bit. _Why did she need to tell Oliver where she was going, he wasn't her mother. _"Alright, Ms. Van Alen, I thought we were playing the

sorting game but now we're playing the formal game, are we Ms." he said, chuckling. "Whatever." And then she walked away and dialed on her phone.

"Hey Ollie, put Bliss on for a sec. Yeah. I'm fine mom! Haha! Put Bliss on please." she rapidly talked into the receiver. He watched he with fascination and loved her silly hand

movements and many facial expressions. She was so darn adorable. "Bliss, he asked me on a date. Okay. I will. See ya later. Bye." she hung and was walking towards me with a smirk

on her face. "A date huh?" he said smiling. And boy did she love that smile. "Uh…well what I meant was…UGH!" she scoffed. "Lets go, before we're planning a wedding", and with that

we were off.

* * *

**A date? Oh la la! I know it's kind of corny, but I tried to make it have as much drama and angst as possible. I have an asssinment for my loyal readers.**

**I want you, yes you, to tell me what you want more of in the coming chapters. Some more intamaciy, Oliver or Bliss, Mimi, drama, hatred, or S.B. attacks! Hit me and and tell me! I like having someone contribute to my writing so tell me. Here's the assignment: You need to review the story. One constructive criticism comment, and good comment, a few suggestions, and a list of your favorite characters who you want the story to be from their point of view. It's not hard so get to it!**

**Thanks!**

**-Adrianna (;**


	5. The Little Cafe on the Corner

**Chapter Five: The Little Café on the Corner.**

We settled for a little café, near the Met. It was quieter than a Starbucks, and frankly, had more privacy. When we approached the counter he pulled out a twenty. "Jack, I have my own…" she started. "Don't worry, it's a date." he said using air quotes which I thought was hilarious. He ordered first, getting a Café Latte, and I decided on the same. He paid the man, and we got a booth in the way back.

"Thanks Jack, you shouldn't have done that really." she said grateful that he was such a gentlemen. "Stop it Sky. I spared you two dollars, no biggie. But other than that," he grabbed her free hand and stroked it with his thumb, "I want to know where we stand as a couple, and if you meant anything that you said the night you left." his expression was pained, and hurt. "Jack, I have no idea anymore. I say screw the standard but the standard has so many rules. I'm a walking miracle nonetheless, so why can't we bend the rules right?" she said kind of loudly, but not loud enough for the others to hear. "Right?" he said not sure of the right answer. "I want so bad for us to be together, but I don't know if you're in the position seeing as you're the one who has an immortal bond."she retorted "I hate the bond, and I want to be with you." he said this so softly it was barley audible. "I li…"she tried to talk. "Jack, I lied. Everything I said at the Perry Street Apartment was a lie. I'm sorry but it was. I…I, don't love Oliver like I love you, and it's all a big mess. I'm in love with you dammit, and I shouldn't have done this to us." she started tearing. "Shh…Sky, its okay. We all make mistakes." he said wiping he tears away. "I'm sorry, please forgive me Jack, I don't derve you and…" she rambled. "Just shut up and kiss me Sky, everything is fine. I promise it is." He stroked her hand and looked at her with forgiving eyes.

He leaned in and she leaned in. They could smell each other's sweet smelling breath, and kissed. The kiss was short-lived but it made her heart flutter a million times per second. He never let go of her hand, which made her blush. "Listen, I think that we should try being a couple, and see how it works. Then we'll go from there. On the outside we're friends, on the inside we're boyfirend and girlfriend." He looked her dead on in the eyes. If she was standing she would have fainted. His green eyes were smoldering like fire, but cool like ice. "That sounds like a good plan Jack. Is this technically official, or just extremely exclusive?" she asked. "I'd say it's pretty exclusive, but its set in stone. And officially this is our first date." he smiled the genuine smile again.

"A date huh?" she quoted him. Then leaned in and gave him another small kiss. They walked hand in hand out the coffee shop and back to the met. How simple, but amazing their first date was. And, they were officially exclusive. How special. Mimi sure had nothing against her tonight, because she was probably the happiest girl in New York Right Now. And nothing, absolutely nothing could stop her reign.

"Do you think we should go back or what?" Schuyler asked. "Let me call Mimi, and tell her that I'm spending the night with a familiar okay?" he said, and this spiked some jealously. He could hear what she was thinking and grinned. Some girl was jealous, of Mimi. "She doesn't stand a chance against you. My feelings for you are so different, but I don't want her to get upset and go on a killing spree you know." she blushed with him saying that. Then he walked away and told Mimi that he was spending the night with his familiar. She obviously didn't care one bit, because hey, he needs to feed. She knew that at the end of the day, he was hers. But a new obstacle was about to be in her way again. But this time, she was clueless about it. How did Schuyler feel about this? Amazing!


	6. The Franklin Hotel

**So, thaks for the support thus far y'all are amazing. Someone said the get together was easy, and I knew thaat from the beginning. I regret it know, but what can you do. Another thing is that I don't feel like writing it over. But there is a graphic part that is coming up. Its very hard to write seeing as I'm thirteen. But it's awkward since they love eachother. But I hope you like it.**

**REVIEW PLEASEE!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: The Franklin Hotel**

Since Mimi was no longer on their backs, and since the Perry Street apartment had been rented, there was only one place for them to go fast, without being seen. The Franklin Hotel, was about 90 feet away from the Met, and so it was their first choice. It was also quite expensive. But, according to Jack, he couldn't put an expense on love. Besides the five hundred dollar a night fee was nothing for Jack, merely pocket change. When check in was complete, Jack went to his room to freshen up and Schuyler went to hers. She decided on going back home, and on wearing something special.

Her outfit consisted of a white cream colored flowy cami, with a black sheer, see-through long-sleeved shirt underneath. She had some black leggings on underneath it, because the shirt was really long on her petite frame. She also had time to pack her bags. In them were , some lacy undergarments Bliss gave her as a joke, when she found out about Jack. His favorite oxford and tie, jeans, leggings, some shoes, a toothbrush and some bubble bath. Then she returned to the hotel and into the room they were sharing.

There was a note on the plush king sized bed, telling her to meet him in the lobby. When she went down, he looked stunning in a solid blue oxford with black pinstripes, and a pair of black trousers. With the tails hanging out the back, like they always were.

She walked towards him slowly, and the look on his face, looked like he could hardly contain himself. He didn't take his eyes of her and soon she found herself running towards him. He extended his hand, and she accepted. They walked hand in hand to the restaurant for dessert.

When he went back to his room to change, he could hardly deal with the pain of separation. _What am I going to where?_ he thought anxiously. So, he decided on going to the shop in the hotel and get some trousers and an oxford. They weren't extremely expensive, but it didn't matter. Then he went to the bathroom and bought some condoms. Why you ask? Because he was up for whatever happened. When he was finished changing, he slipped a note into their room, and went down to the lobby to wait.

As she stepped of the elevator and scanned the lobby, his heart skipped a gazillion beats. She looked incredibly stunning, even though she still had the layered effect going for her. He put his hand in his pocket and gripped the condom tightly. He was ready for her, and he wanted this badly. He seeped into her mind, and she was thinking everything a normal girl would think, I wonder if he'll like my outfit, we he did, what are we going to do when we get back to our room, and he let out a small chuckle at that thought. As she walked over to him, he could hardly wait. He ran a hand through his messy hair, and she began running towards him, so he extended his hand and they walked peacefully to the restaurant.

When they got to the restuaraunt, they opted for a booth in the back. She sat down on one side, he on the other. " You look incredible Sky, you really do." he was really at a loss for words. She blushed like a maniac. She looked at him up and down, and he still looked incredibly amazing. He let out a small laugh, and she knew that he heard what she was thinking. "Why do you always look into my mind, it's embarrassing" she was blushing from head to toe now and she slapped him on the arm with very little force. "I just can't help it. You're thoughts are always about me, and it makes me feel loved in a way that I never was before. Schuyler Van Alen, I love your thoughts." he said, putting his heart on his sleeve again, but this time he was really comfortable with it. She was still blushing, and now at a loss for words.

When the waiter came, he only brought the dessert and drink menu as requested. Jack suggested we get the chocolate heart, which really didn't matter as long as they shared, so he ordered that and a bottle of red wine.

When the dessert was brought out, he fed Schuyler the first bite which was incredibly romantic, and while her mouth was full she leaned over, and kissed him full on the lips sharing the chocolate. This left them begging for more so, they finished their dessert and ran up to their room like little kids.

This was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

**I sure hope it'll be a night to remember. How'd you like it? Was it good. Tell me. Okay that's all I have to say except that I have writer's block!**


	7. The Room Over 87th Street

**Sorry I haven't posted. There was a lot going on in school and stuff. But I'm updating now. Warning: This chapter is a little graphic-ish so I trust you'll read it if you're okay with it. Anways, I hope you like it and I changed the pace after chapter eight and added more characters back in. So yeeeah! Hope you like it and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. The plot is mine but the wonderful characters belong to Melissa De La Cruz. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS. IT IS JUST FUN. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: The Room over 87th Street

The elevator ride, was the hardest five minutes of the whole night. While walking down the hallway they shared kisses, until the got to the door. When the got into their room, Schuyler plopped on the plush bed that bounced a few times. Jack sat on he couch raising his eyebrows as she removed her leggings. He put his hand in his pocket again. It was there, but how was he going to ask her? "I'm going to brush my teeth, I'll be back in a few." she said walking towards that bathroom with her suitcase. He changed out of his dress clothes into his boxers and a white t-shirt.

In the bathroom, she let the water run, so it sounded like she was brushing her teeth. She changed out of her clothes and into the lingerie. She kind of liked the way it looked on her. It wasn't her, but she was sure he would enjoy it. On top of the lingerie she put on Jack's shirt, and his tie. She wore the shirt open and the tie loose. She wanted her first time, to be with Jack, and she wanted it tonight. After all, they didn't have that much longer until they could no longer be together.

As she walked out of the bathroom, and stood there staring at him, his heart was pounding out of his chest. She looked so good, and he wanted it so bad. She walked over to him, and gripped his shirt. "Sky, how'd you get my favorite shirt and tie, not that I care because it looks so enticing on you, and…and" he said now he was babbling. She was dazed that she would make him feel like that. It flattered her and she blushed, again. Then, he leaned down. She put her hands around his waist leaning against his chest. She was so short against his tall frame. He lifted up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed his lips, and he opened his mouth and let her tongue dance around in his mouth. He ran his hands down her back, and her fingers, were tangled in his hair. Their bodies pressed together so naturally, that it was like they were one. The kiss sparked fire-works, and it was like they were a well oiled machine

The kiss went on for so long, that they were gasping for breath when it was finished. They moved around so much, that they were pinned up against the wall. He put her down on her feet, and she sat on the couch. He stalked her with his eyes, tracing the line of he body. She licked her lips and he suddenly wanted to kiss her again. He walked over to her and hovered over her. He licked his lips, and then pressed them against hers. They were in such close proximity they could feel the heat of one another. This time when it was finished she traced his lips with her _tongue. _

"Jack, thanks for the night. You've been a real gentlemen." she glanced at the clock, and it was close to eleven. "Wait, you're leaving?" he said, sounding like he was crushed at the thought. "No, I just wanted to thank you," she eyed the plastic square that was on the floor. It must have fallen out of his pocket. "Is that yours?" she said smiling. "Yeah. But, if you don't have those intentions I understand, but it's better to be safe then sorry." he said, clearly embarrassed. "No…I do, and I'm flattered that you put my safety first. But I'm feeling kind of naughty tonight." she purred into his ear. He could feel her breath and he moaned. She had no idea she could make a guy moan. He sat hovering over her and she felt a telltale hardness. He really did want this. _She_ made him feel this good.

"I want this for us. I'm ready." she said looking into his eyes. "I was dying for you to say yes. I wasn't sure if you wanted it as much as I did. I know I'm not exactly a virgin but this is special to me. Probably even more special then my first time with Mimi, and…" he kept going on and on and she pressed her finger to his lips shushing him. _More special then Mimi? _she thought. She knew he heard, because the both smiled at each other. She got up and took of his shirt and tie, and made herself comfy on the bed.

With the anger and rage of Abbadon he pinned her on the bed. Aggressively they both slammed their lips into one another's. He trailed kisses down to her belly button, and then up to her neck. She let out a soft, and barley audible moan. But, he heard it. She rolled him over, until she was sitting on top of him. She leaned down, he hair brushing his face and kissed his neck. Then she lifted off his shirt, and laid on his rock hard abs. She put her hands on his waist and scooted up. He looked at her body, which was amazing. She let one of her bra straps hang off of her shoulder, and then the other. He looked so good. He got up and slipped the rubber on. She laid on the bed patiently and he climbed on top of her.

"I'm ready if you are." she said with a sudden confidence. "I've been ready since the day I met you." he said. This was going to be the night they would never forget. And she sure as hell wasn't going to regret this. Before the night got underway, he whispered "I love you." in her ear. Then they made sweet and passionate love. If anyone was next door, all they would hear was content moans. It was the best moment in their complicated relationship, and they both forgot about everything else. This was nice, and they should have done this more often.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Leave me reviews and again 1 good comment, 1 constructive criticsm offering, and 1 suggestion. Kay, thanks!**


	8. The Morning After

**So, here is chapter eight. I hope you guys like the story so far. And I hope it isn't too too graphic for you folks. Anyways, I'm adding in different perspectives in the next chapters. I'm doing a Ollie/Bliss combo, and a chapter all about Mimi, and I think I'm just going to put them up today, becuase they are finsihed. **

**Anyways...I love writing about Jack and Sky, but I think Ollie and Bliss are going to have a relationship. I think secretly, they love eachother. More about that in chapter nine.**

**Enjoy this chapter, and remember, the more reviews I get, the more I write, therefore, the longer the story gets. I'm no where near finishing, and I want to keep it going for as long as everyone shows interest.**

**SO, I'm going to stop gabbing endlessley. Here's Eight.**

**Have fun!!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Morning After**

He woke up, to a buzzing sound. She was under his arm, nuzzling into him. She must have heard it too, because she looked up, and groaned, obviously not a morning person. It was around five in the morning, and he got up and answered his phone. He motioned for Sky to stay quiet.

"Hi Mimi." he said obviously annoyed. She could here Mimi nagging him. "I'm sorry, I didn't have the heart to leave her. I took more than I needed and she would freak if she woke up and I wasn't there. Well unlike you, I don't use my familars." he winked. "I'll be back tomorrow. Yeah whatever." he slammed the phone down on the bedside table.

During his whole conversation she replayed the scene in her mind. _After their intense make out sessions, Jack slipped inside of me. It hurt, but it made me feel good at the same time. He opened my legs, probably for wider access. I was thrashing wildly beneath him. I let out a huge moan and then jumped on top of him. Again I was riding wildly. I was so light it looked like I was in the air. God, I hope he doesn't burst. Suddenly he stopped, and heaved a sigh. We were tired and I was bruised. I wanted it to last forever. I tried again to ride him, but stopped. We were both pleased with what was accomplished. My first time was amazing. _

"Sorry Sky." he said clearly annoyed. After hearing his voice she snapped out of her daze. "Its alright," she said motioning for a good morning kiss. He kissed her fully on the lips, and she nuzzled into his chest. His arms were wrapped around her shoulders. They fell back asleep and woke up an hour later.

When they both woke up, they kissed again. She was still in his embrace and snuggled deeper into him. She felt safe in his arms. "I think we should have breakfast in bed, when the time comes." she said. He raised his eyebrows. "What shall we do until then?" he said sarcastically. "I have some ideas," she got up and sat on top of his lap, and kissed him again.

This time the kiss was a longer one. It set off a fire within them that could never be put out. She moved up as he kissed her neck, clearly hitting a sensitive spot. She suddenly became aggressive with her kisses. She had him pinned against the pillow, and all he could do was grunt in satisfaction. "Why…" kiss, "the sudden aggressiveness" kiss. She lifted off of him and stalked over to the couch. "Wait, get over here! I didn't mean it…Sky!!" he got up and sat next to her. He ran his fingers into hers and stroked her hand. She entwined her fingers in his hair and sat in his lap. They sat in a warm embrace for fifteen minutes, and then he lifted her to the bathroom. He got into the shower, and she brushed her teeth. They talked the whole time.

"So, did you have a good time last night Sky?" he said peeking out of the curtain. She kissed his wet lips. "I had the best night I've ever had." she smiled the same goofy grin that she always smiled when she was with him. "Good, I'm glad. I didn't want you to be nervous. I wanted it to be special." he said, going back to the shower. "It was special, and I couldn't have asked for anything more, I just wish, we didn't have to hide it from our friends. I want Bliss and Oliver to know." suddenly her phone rang. Oliver always had good timing. "Hello?" she said into the receiver. "Hi Sky." Bliss and Oliver said simultaneously. "You're still together?" she asked. They had been spending a lot more time together, and Bliss joked about her crush on Oliver. "Yeah," this time it was just Oliver. "Listen, me and Bliss are going to get breakfast…" he started again, "Wait no Oliver, come to the Franklin hotel at ten. Me and Jack spent the night, and we'll all eat breakfast together." she said. Jack peeked his head out, and had a concerned look. "I'm not ready for it to be over Sky." he whispered. "Okay Ollie, see you then…No he's calling for me. BYE!" she hung up. "We'll eat now, and then, again with them. See compromises." she smiled, and then looked at him. "Are you going to be done soon, I need to shower?" she asked. "Come in with me and we'll spend our time together now." he raised his eyebrows and winked. She was very reluctant. Even though she had lost her virginity last night to him, she was still self conscious. "Sky, you're beautiful, there is nothing to be ashamed of." he said.

She nodded bravely and proceeded to climb into the shower. She let the warm water immerse over her, and then felt his arms lock around her waist. She looked up and he leaned down kissing her. She opened her mouth, signaling that it was alright for him to continue. He let his tongue into her mouth, and let hers into his. They let them dance around for a while until, they gasped for breath. Breathing didn't seem important to them. He got out of the shower after that, leaving her alone, while he brushed his teeth. She got out and grabbed a towel, and locked eyes with him. He was standing there in his boxers. Clearly he wasn't ashamed of anything.

She almost fainted, but luckily he caught her. "I think I'm going to call for breakfast now." he said laughing. He didn't have the strength to let go. They looked into each other's eyes. "I love you." she said breaking the silence. He pecked her lips and then went to get dressed. When they were ready, they called for room service, and order the couple's breakfast in bed special. She climbed under the comfy linen sheets, and he brought the cart in with the food, then he put the tray on the bed, and sat next to her. "Thanks Jack." she leaned over and rested her head into his chest. "Sky, we're a couple now. I'm supposed to do these things." he said smiling. He was radiant and glowing. She was glowing too. They were probably the happiest people on earth right now. _We're a couple. Couple. Couple. Couple. I like the ring to it,_ she thought. He heard her thoughts and smiled. They enjoyed their peace and quiet together, for in a few short hours, their stay would be over. But there would be many adventures lying ahead of them. For, they have both found their soul mates. It didn't matter what a prophecy said, they loved each other and no one could take it away from them. They truly were in love, and it showed.

* * *

**What'd you think? Was it good, bad, ugly. Leave me reviews, becuase I love them, and it makes me write more.**

**As always: One good comment. One constructive criticsm comment. And as many suggestions as you're brains can crank out. I love the readers to play a part in the story, and my friends are imputting some ideas also. So get to work with the ideas, and chapter nine will be out a little later today!**

**--Adrianna (;**


	9. Breaking the Silence

****

Chapter Nine is here! Read and review please! Anyways, Bliss and Ollie, are finally addressing their fling! Whoot! Whoot!

**Anywhooo..**

**Enjoy the chapter, and reveiw it. Kaay! So yeeah!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Breaking the Silence

Oliver returned into Bliss' town car with two coffees. He scooted into her car and sat nervously. Since Sky wasn't there to start a conversation he was a bit nervous to be alone with Bliss. They had joked about how much they liked each other's presence, but it was never more than a joke. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the thought of loving someone other than Schuyler. He loved her, but like a sister. "Thanks Ollie." Bliss finally said breaking the silence. "No problem." Oliver said. The ride over to the hotel was pretty awkward and they knew what they were expecting to hear when the sat with Jack and Sky. They were a couple, but they had to keep it a secret. Blah, blah, blah. Now that they were a couple it would be really awkward for Bliss and Oliver to be around them. They would definitely feel like third wheels.

When they pulled up to the hotel, they saw Jack and Schuyler waiting outside, holding hands. Bliss and Oliver walked towards them, Bliss with a goofy smile on her face, and Oliver, with a stern and suspicious look. "Hey Bliss, Ollie. Nice to see you two together." Schuyler said smiling. "Hello." Jack said politely but a little cold. "Oliver and I slept at the Met last night." Bliss said shyly. "It was packed." Oliver said trying to start a conversation. "Well I'm starving, let's grab a bite to eat like right now!" Schuyler said. She looked up at Jack and winked and he smiled.

When they got into the booth, they ordered their breakfast. Jack then broke the silence. "I think you know already but me and Sky are a …" he began but Bliss and Oliver broke in. "A couple…we know already!!" they said simultaneously. "Well, I didn't think it was that obvious, but you know us too well." Schuyler said. She leaned her head on Jack's shoulder. Through the whole morning they had been sharing affectionate gestures. A few kisses, and nudges, private jokes. Oliver was beginning to feel really uncomfortable.

The rest of the morning was spent with small talk, and discussing countless things. Sky and Jack were showing their love more openly, and keeping up with their telepathic conversations. It bugged him so much. He was sure Bliss felt this way too. She was pretty much silent, processing this through her brain. They were happy for the couple but clearly peeved by their excessive PDA.

When Schuyler and Jack went back to their room Bliss sat there with Oliver it being really awkward. Oliver grabbed her drink "Can I try this?" he asked. "Sure." Bliss retorted. He grabbed her drink and took a sip. This clearly was something close people did. _Maybe they were getting closer as a couple, _Bliss thought. "So, wanna go to Central Park? They are having a cool fair thing today." he asked not looking her in the eyes. "Is it a…date?" she asked confidently. "If you want it to be." he said looking into her eyes. "I'd like that Ollie." she said grabbing his hand. They both blushed at the touch. Clearly they just broke the silence in their little fling. Looks like everyone was breaking the silence today.

Oliver paid for the bill, and scooted out of the booth. "Thanks for breakfast." Bliss said patting her stomach. "You eat like a trucker." he said laughing. "We have a fast metabolism." she said clearly a little embarrassed, but she knew it was a joke. "If by fast you mean eating a fifty dollar brunch all by yourself and not gaining an ounce fast, then what's slow?" he said joking. "But you know what I really like…" she said eyeing his neck. "Stop. I'm taken by Sky, so don't try anything. I'll never get used to the vampire humor you all have. It still freaks me out. Why do I surround myself with you? Because, I have no one else better to spend my time with. So I guess I'll have to get used to those remarks." he said laughing. "It does sound intimidating. But, I have my own familiar already." she said sipping he coffee. "Nothing too important I hope?" there was a want in his voice. "No, but why do you care?" she edged. "Because, I like you Bliss." he said scooting over a bit, looking at the ground. _Was this the beginning of something new? _,he thought.

* * *

**So, did you enjoy the chapter? Leave me some lovee, and I'll post again!**

**Anyways, I'm going to write a Jack and Sky oneshot, when they have one of their late night rendez vous! Yaaay! Stay tuned. It'll be out in like a day!**


	10. Planning

**Heey! So, there was a glitch or whatever in the system and I couldn't update, but it's fixed. Chapter ten is here.**

**I also, want you to participate in what you think the next chapter should contain cause I have no ideas whatsoever! **

**Anyways!**

**I'm going to do a oneshot, and I'll explain later.**

**REVEIW! And help me get the next chapter going!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: Planning**

Mimi woke up at about 5:15 and Jack wasn't home yet. He was seeing a familiar but why was he still there? It worried her, and she had a full day of Bonding planning to do. He promised her he'd be there through at least one of her endeavors. She tried their connection, but it was just static. She picked up her cell and called him. When he answered he heard a grunt. "Hi gorgeous." she started. "Where are you! You were supposed to be home with me! I have a full day of planning ahead of me and you aren't home!" she nagged him endlessly. He said some bullshit like he didn't have a heart to leave her. _Whatever. _He wasn't going to bring her down.

After a few hours of getting ready for her day, she called her wedding planner. "Hi Daniela, are we going to meet at Barney's for my dress fitting for the wedding photos? Alright see you in a few minutes. Bye!" she smiled to herself. This was perfect. She had a sexy lingerie shoot planned for Jack's pleasure. It was her gift to him on their Bonding night. He was going to love it.

She arrived to Barney's and proceeded to the back of the store, to the V.I.P. lounge. She grabbed a flute of champagne and a chocolate covered strawberry. Most of the girls there always eyed her enviously, because she always ate ten times more then they could. While they were eating fruit and veggies, she ate the richer foods, and frequently at things dipped in luscious chocolate. Another thing was that she drank about three bottles of champagne while she was there. She never got drunk, slurred her words or threw up. It was amazing.

When she met up with Daniela, she kissed her on both cheeks, and graciously smiled one of her smiles. She was happy, but while she was here, she had no idea that Jack was with Schuyler. She proceeded with Daniela into their room, and looked through her racks. There was a white short night-gown camisole that went up to her thighs, that replicated her dress to a T. There was a keyhole cut-out and a silver chain around her narrow waist. If she sat down you could see everything. It was skimpy, but still elegant in a way that only Mimi would see. It was _perfect._

After picking up her outfit for the shoots, she met with the photographer. He was the best pin-up photographer in the world. He shot for people like Pamela Anderson, and even shot for the Girls Next Door's Kendra, Holly, and Bridget. He would make this shoot perfect.

The theme of the shoot, was angels in heaven, which was only appropriate. She gave her best shots, and the photographer looked like he was pleased with her performance. He excused himself and then went to whisper nervously with the shoot director. He finally addressed her, "Mimi, you're doing great, but try not to look like a devil on an angel shoot. You need to look innocent. This isn't working well. Just keep trying! And go." he said. Mimi pouted, and was crushed. She tried her best, and was going to please the photographer. She did as he said, and the shoot went well from her perspective.

Later that day, she met with the company who made her invitations. She looked over the proto-types and loved them. After a few minor adjustments she sent them out for their final printing. She also made place cards, and a few little goodies and knick knacks.

It was her mid-morning coffee run now, and this was the time when she'd sit down and reply to all of her messages, make important phone calls, and eat her scone. She scanned through her messages, none of which were from Jack. _That little sneak. He's getting busy with whoever he is with, and I'm stuck here doing all the business calls, and planning. _She pressed the green talk button, but to her dismay, she got his voicemail numerous times. Either he was pressing ignore or his phone was off. Whichever it was, surely she wouldn't let him forget what he is doing is wrong.

After replying to every single message that was important enough, and unsuccessfully reaching Jack, she stopped trying. Could her day get any worse? It could if she found out Jack had been canoodling with Schuyler.

* * *

**So, what'd you think. I finally got around to getting a chapter in with just Mimi. Anyways, I have been reading this great FanFiction called Thicker Than Blood. The author howeve stopped writing it, in June of last year. I tried to reach her, cause I wanted to continue it, but no answer, so if I get an update on that I'll let you know. I stopped writing again, and lost all my ideas on the next chapter, so it might be a couple days. **

**Anyways, I want to do a oneshot of Jack and Sky, so hit me up, and tell me what you want it to be about.! **

**Review! Review! Reveiw!**

**I haven't gotten as many, and it's dissapointing. I'm not motivated enough to write faster. I rely on that kind of motivation!!**

**So reveiw!**


	11. Call It Hiking

**I know, I know. This took a while to post. I had no ideas, and plus, my life has been really busy. We're taking standardized testing, and I'm getting a lot of homework, and Tuesdays Wednesdays Thursdays and Fridays are my busiest days. And well Saturday, is my relaxing day. Ive written this over a few days. **

**I know its Stupid, Short, and Suckish, but leave some reviews.**

**And the next few chapters are strictly JACK/SKY. No interuptions. **

**Romantic scene down in Martha's Vineyard.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Call it Hiking

**Ring! Ring! Ring! **Jack's phone was ringing off the hook. Mimi had called him about fifty times. What didn't she understand? Each time, he pressed ignore for Sky's sake. "Jesus!" he shouted reluctantly stopping his steamy make-out session with Sky.

Schuyler blushed. "Answer it already. It has to be important. My lips can wait." she giggled. He pecked her lips and walked out into the hallway to answer his phone.

"Hello." he said, controlling his anger. "Son, you're mother, sister, and I are going away on committee business. I trust you have money for you and Schuyler's meal and entertainment?" Charles asked. "Yes dad, I'll go to the safe in the house, if I need extra. I'll take care of us, but, we were going to go to the house on the vineyard, and go hiking. Is that alright with you father?" he asked. He wasn't necessarily planning on hiking exactly. "Very well, the house doesn't get much use, so it'll be a little empty. Go to the grocery store, pick up necessities, and separate beds. Understand?" Charles commanded. He was aware of the fling they shared, and didn't need a love child to tarnish his reputation. "Understood. Have a safe trip father." Jack said trying to control his happiness.

When he walked in the room, a huge smile spread across his face. "Good phone call?" she asked, confused by his happiness. He walked across the room to where she was standing and locked his arms around her waist. "What do you say about spending a few days down in Martha's Vineyard?" he asked looking down at her. "I'd absolutely love it if we wouldn't get caught. I think we're pushing our boundaries a bit much." she said, concerned for their safety.

"All set. I said that we are going hiking, and so my dad said yes, and we're leaving tonight. They'll be in Mexico and various countries for something related to the committee for about a week or two. He said if we were responsible we could go. But what he doesn't know won't kill him." Jack smiled devilishly. "Well, okay." retorted Schuyler

They checked out of the hotel that afternoon, and went to the Force mansion to pack. Schuyler packed various items he gave her in his suitcase. The basics. Clothes, shoes, underwear, bathing suits, pajamas, soap, a toothbrush. He insisted on packing his I-pod and some books, and something mysterious she wasn't allowed to see, and when they were done, the car drove them to her house.

When they got there, she opened the door to her room, and went inside to find her suitcase from Vienna. "I think these belong to you." she said handing him his boxers, and shirt. She laughed at how ridiculous it sounded. "What happened to my other shirts?" he asked. He remembered brining like five, just in case. "I kinda wore them already." she said ducking her head in embarrassment. "They're sorta like my favorite shirts." she blushed. Jack was flattered. "You're amazing!"

Schuyler smiled and went in for a kiss, which he gladly returned. She finished packing hurriedly. She threw a few bikinis that Cordelia had given her into the bag. She'd never worn them before. When she was done, Jack took her suitcase and then her hand. "Hattie, you have the next four days off, we're going hiking." she smiled and then walked out to the car with Jack.

Being the gentleman he was, he helped Schuyler into the car. He gave the driver the address to the airport, and they were off.

"What exactly are we going to do in the Vineyard?" she asked curiously. "Well, I want to have a lobster dinner. Go on our boat. Maybe walk around the city. Curl up by the fire and roast s'mores. Everything normal couples would do when they come here." she smiled and put his arm around her shoulder drawing her in tighter." "Sounds fun Jack." she laid her head on his shoulder.

They arrived at the airport soon, and went to the tarmac. They got into the jet, and waited for take-off.

* * *

**Ew, I know, thiss chapter was so uneventful.**

**Anyways, I'm working on a One Shot, called While the Cat's Away the Mice Will Play.**

**Jack and Sky are home alone, and their in his room doing "things" that they've never done before.**

**So, you can expect that to be up sooon.**


	12. Martha's Vineyard Part 1

**Sorry for not posting in a while, but I'm super duper busy. And my birtday is coming around soon.**

**The next few chapters, are going to be in series, and this little series of parts, is going to be a little bit graphic, but I trust you'll understand. Another thing I said was I'm doing a oneshot, well I hated how it was turning out, and so I deleted it all, and I'm starting all over again. So it might take a while. Either way, there will still be a oneshot.**

**So enjoy a little groceryshopping!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: Martha's Vineyard Pt. 1**

We arrived to the house, in a surprisingly dull Toyota Sienna. Nothing Force-esque. The house, well that was a different story.

It was a beautifully decorated New England Style home; but it was on steroids. Everything was perfect, and for a vacation house it was huge.

Schuyler memorized every detail of the house. "Do you like it Sky?" Jack asked looking around. "It's great. Where can I put my suitcase?" She asked hopefully having him show her to _their room_. Jack chuckled. He had heard her thought about sharing a room. She blushed.

"Yes, our room." he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the master suite. "Wow!" The room was gorgeous. The walls were painted a quaint yellow, and a nice white linen comforter was on the four poster bed. On onside of the room, there was a huge sliding door, with a porch outside, leading to a beach. "This room is amazing. Almost as amazing as the person I'm sharing it with." Schuyler smiled, and Jack blushed.

This was the first time, she made him blush. "Well, I promised my dad, we would go grocery shopping for common household fair. Wanna go now?" he asked taking off his sunglasses. "Sure, let me change into something less heavy." she said. She went into the closet, and changed into jean shorts, and a flowery and flowy hippy tank top. She put on some gladiator sandals, and slipped on her aviators.

As she stepped out of the closet, she could have sworn Jack's jaw had hit the floor. "Ready?" she asked, blushing modestly. "Uh…yeah…" he gulped. "Sure." he said. He put on his sunglasses, and extended his hand for her.

They walked down to the driveway, and to the car. They got in, and drove two miles to the Supermarket. Jack's I-Pod proved to be pretty eclectic. "Nirvana?" Schuyler asked, heaving a small laugh. "Yeah. I'm quite fond of them." he said.

They swung into the parking lot, and into a spot. Schuyler grabbed a cart, and Jack offered to push it, but she declined. If anyone on the outside saw them, clearly they looked like newlyweds.

"So what are we here for exactly?" she asked. "Well, I figured that since we're stocked with blood, we'll need some of this chemically processed junk. You know, juice, milk, eggs." She laughed. "Maybe some steaks?" she asked looking up at him. He smiled, and directed her over to the dairy section.

They got everything necessary, milk, eggs, orange juice, cheese, cream cheese, butter, bread, stuff like that.

After getting all the food that they needed, they headed down the junk food aisle, stopping to get lots of junk food. Then, they went into the health and beauty section. Jack smirked, and grabbed something quickly and put them in the cart.

Schuyler looked down and smiled devilishly. He bought condoms. The rest of the shopping trip was spent in silence. They approached the check-out counter, and the lady seemed very uncomfortable checking out their items, because at the end of the order there was MAGNUM large sized condoms.

Schuyler blushed, over and over. Her personal products were also in the line. Some Yours and Mine personal lubricant.

Jack paid hurriedly, and used his speed to put the groceries in the car. Jack had a huge smirk on his face on the way back to the house. "That was so embarrassing." she said blushing. "Sorry, but I needed those MAGNUMS" he said smiling the all-knowing Jack Force ego smile. "Egotistical much?" she said.

* * *

**So, magnums? I know gross much, but it had to be done. And an egotistical cliffhanger. Uh Oh? Trouble in paridise so soon? Wait and find out.**

**Sneaky sneaky eh!**


	13. Martha's Vineyard Part 2

****

hello fellow readers. new to this story, or people have been reading since day one. alas, an update. quitting the formal crap, im sorry i haven't posted in ages, heres a post. we have long composition tomorrow, so i thought that i would need the practice and so i wrote another chapter. sorry i haven't posted, in forever. we had practice for the stupid tests, a bunch of homework, throw in a project,and a book about the korean war, plus volunteering, dance, and free time for reading the house of night series, and my birthday being yesterday, i didn't get much time to sit at a laptop and flow my thoughts out. plus i've been wrapped in the house of night series, until the new blue bloods comeout.

without further ado, a scramble, and yet another transition about martha's vineyard, setting before the climaxes of this whole vacation thinger.

chapter 13 everyone!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Martha's Vineyard Pt. 2

"Sky. Honestly, I didn't mean it." Jack said. He grabbed her hand. "This is supposed to be our time together. The time that we could travel." he said. "Alright Jack." she reassuringly squeezed his hand, and smiled.

They pulled up to the house again, and before Schuyler blinked, the groceries were in the house and out of the way. Jack opened the car door for her and lead her into the house.

"Okay so tonight, we're taking a ride on the boat, and then, its lobster and steak for dinner. A surf and turf. Then we'll go out and watch the sun set on the front of the boat. We won't be back until tomorrow morning, so we'll be sleeping there. Sound good?" he said talking a mile a minute. "Sure." she said. She leaned in and kissed him.

The kiss started out sweet and short. Then Jack pressed his tongue into her mouth hungrily. He backed her onto the couch, and she plopped down. He was on top of her, and she started to unbutton his shirt. Her hands roaming the expanse of his chest.

He ghosted his hand down her spine and she shuddered. "Mmmm..Jack." she breathed. She practically pushed him off of her. She couldn't breathe. He stopped in a spilt second, and laid down next to her."Sorry. Got a little carried away." he apologized. "Now its my turn to get carried away." she climbed on top of him, and devoured him.

They made out for about an hour, until Jack had to restrain himself from "doing the duty" on the couch. He glanced at the clock. "Jesus. Listen, I have to go talk to Rob about the boat. You just get ready. I'll be right outside on the patio outside of our bedroom." he said, then upped himself, and put his shirt back on.

He kissed her cheek, and then squeezed her hand. Schuyler picked up her shirt, and shorts and walked to their bedroom.

She went to the bathroom, and took a shower. After like 15 minutes, she got out, and loosely braided her hair. She wanted it to wave for dinner, that way if they swam, the salt would make it look better.

After applying gloss, and sunscreen, she walked to her suitcase. She had a very flowy and flowery dress, and underneath she put on a paisley bikini. She slipped on her gladiators, and her sunglasses, and walked outside on the patio with her beach bag.

Jack was waiting outside, drinking an iced tea. "He…" he began, and then did a double take. She never came out of the house in less than five layers. Let alone a mini dress and bikini. "Are…you okay Jack?" she asked blushing. "Yeah, fine. Never been better." he rambled nervously. He rubbed his palms against his khaki shorts, and gulped the lump that was forming in his throat.

Schuyler thought Jack looked handsome, and debonair. He was wearing a light green polo, and khaki shorts. Some thong flip-flops and sun glasses. They made a stunning couple. "Oh." she murmured to herself. She forgot her braids.

She took them out then bent over and scrunched them. The whole time she was bent over she hoped that Jack wasn't checking out her backside. Her hair waved beautifully, and there wasn't one hair out of place.

She walked over and grabbed Jack's hand. "Is it ready yet?" Schuyler asked impatiently. "Yeah. Rob is brining the boat around now." They both looked out onto the water behind the house. A beatuful yacht was being docked. "That can't be ours. Its humongous." she said, hoping the flashy beast wasn't theirs.

"Ours for the whole night." he smiled devilishy. He leaned to her ear. "Just you and me. No crew, not a soul." he purred.

* * *

**ewww, i know. its short and stupid. and i have nothing else to say, except to review and expect a looooooooooong wait.!**


	14. Committee Business

**Updated. Finally I know. Sorry I kept you guys waiting.**

**1.) **This is in two parts.

**2.)** Every character and plot line, except the exception of random characters belong to Melissa De La Cruz. I only use her amazing characters, and make my assumption of the next book for your pleasure, as well as mine.

**3.) **The oneshot is going along well. It is set during Revelations, before any breakup happens. It'll still be awhile. It's called.."The Stars Sure are Beautiful Tonight.."

**Enjoy this chapter. :]**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Committee Business

"Fasten your seatbelts, we are now ready for take off." Mimi buckled her seat belt, which was monogrammed with a giant "F". Charles, and Trinity sat facing her. "Only for three weeks Madeline. And besides darling, you wanted the big girl responsibility." Trinity said, with her debutante words. She spoke in a curt manner, but something about the words made Mimi question the sincerity of them. After all she always was just a surrogate mother to her and Jack, nothing important. Just a show.

Mimi was nothing more than pissed off about this whole situation. Jack wasn't lightning up on this whole situation. He hadn't been home for the whole weekend, and now he and that mix-breed twat, Van Alen were down in Martha's Vineyard to go "hiking". For Christ's sake even Charles knew that there wasn't going to be any hiking involved on that trip.

But, who was she to underestimate what was going on. For all she knew, they were hiking. Jack had always loved hiking for as long as Mimi could remember. He was so into nature. It was repulsive. Gross bugs, tents, and not being able to wear cute shoes. Whatever, she would always pass along the opportunity to go, and now this was a decision she was regretting. Looks like there is a such thing as karma after all.

The plane skidded down onto the tarmac of the Italian airport. The first thing on Mimi's personal pleasure list, was to check out the hot new clubs. "Charles, I'm going into Milan. I need to par…" she began. "Madeline. If you think that for one second we came here to party, you will march you're sorry little rear end home. I told you not to embarrass us in front of our Italian colleagues. Such childish behavior. It is work time." he spat coldly.

The worst thing about being reprimanded was it being done to you in public. Here she was on the tarmac with about 50 other international committee members, and she was being yelled at like a teenager, who was drunk, high, and sex-crazed. Mimi was the opposite, she was classy. Partly because she couldn't be drunk or high, and having sex with someone other than Jack was something she frowned upon. But, hey, why should she. After all Jack is probably screwing that Van Alen girl on the beach. She would have fun.

She scanned of the Italian committee members, and looked them over. Standing right next to her father, was a hotter than hot Italian stallion. He was about 6'3, he had hazel brown eyes, and a black shag that he kept shaking out of his eyes. He first few buttons of his shirt were open and she could see a tanned and toned chest. Perfect.

Mimi clicked her heels over to him, and introduced herself. "Ciao Madeline. Il mio nome è Gian Carlo. Sei veramente bella." [Hi Madeline. My name is Gian Carlo. You are really pretty.] he spoke in sexy Italian. And the trap snapped shut.

_MEANWHILE BACK IN THE VINEYARD…_

As the boat pulled up to greet them, Jack pulled her by the hand. Schuyler couldn't help but giggle and feel like a little kid again. Jack certainly brought out the best in her.

"All yours Mr. and Mrs. Force." Rob said. "Oh…we're not married. We're just friends." Schuyler said defensively.

Jack started to chuclkle. "Thanks I can handle it from here." he tipped Rob generously. His arms locked around her waist and kissed her neck, up to her ear. "We can be Mr. and Mrs. Force for right now. No one needs to know. It can be our little fantasy." he whispered huskily into her ear.

He grabbed her hips and hoisted her up onto the boat before climbing up. He lifted the anchor, and turned the key to the engine, and skillfully glided around the water. "Want to try, Mrs. Force?" he asked snickering. "Uhm…" she was a bit uncomfortable. But, she promised herself to seize the day. She grabbed onto the wheel, and felt his skilled hands cover over hers. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

Suddenly they stopped. "Well, let's eat our lobster now. The sun is just about to set." Jack led them over to a table set for two. There were lobster bibs, butter in cups, and beer. No caviar, expensive china, or champagne. Just plastic plates and cups, and plastic folding chairs. "Wow." she said laughing.

"What? You don't like it?" he asked nervously. "No, it's just everything I'm used too. Beer and pretzels, not caviar and champagne. I love it." Schuyler said enthusiastically. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her head into his stomach.

Jack leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Good. I'm glad. See I really hate living like a rich kid. I'd much rather live like a beer and pretzels person." he said. She lifted her head from his stomach and looked into his eyes. "I'm starving." she said laughing. She was laughing so hard she snorted. "Great way to ruin the moment Schuyler." she said to herself, and Jack started laughing with her.

He opened the beers and inserted a lime. Schuyler drank straight from the bottle. She wasn't worried about staying clean or being classy tonight. Jack didn't seem to care either, when the lobster squirted onto his shirt.

Dinner was amazing. They talked about everything. When Schuyler was full enough, she got up and took of her sandals. Jack went to the galley to clean up. So, seizing the moment Schuyler did something she would never regret doing.

She put her sandals down, took of her cardigan and laid it down a little bit away from the sandals. She slipped off her dress and put it down, leaving a trail. Deciding what to do, she took off her bikini top, and laid it down, and then looked out onto the water at the front of the boat. She was planning on having fun tonight.

* * *

**So how'd it go?**

**I left you with a cliff hanger again. I know, I'm so evil. But, if I didn't leave you with anything to the imagination you wouldn't be interested. **

**I made this one longer then usual. I'm trying to make them longer and longer. So yeahh, the next one will be wicked long,I promise. **

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!**


	15. Seize the Day, It May Be Your Last

**Chapter Fifteen: Seize the Day, It May Be Your Last**

Jack came up from the galley with wine glasses and a few bottles of wine. _Where is Schuyler? She isn't at the table, and why are her clothes on the floor? _He followed her clothes. _They're in a…oh my god._ "Hi Jack." she said biting her bottom lip.

She was standing there in just her bikini bottom, with her hair covering her breasts. Jack tried to gulp the lump that was forming in his throat. Never in his existence did he ever see something that was more beautiful.

"Sch…Schuyler…w..wha..what's g…going…on here." he said stuttering, hoping her didn't sound like a babbling fool. "Well, since time isn't really of the essence," she paused and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "we should seize the day Benjamin." _Where did I get so confident?_ she thought, immediately guarding her thoughts.

Schuyler walked up to him, and grabbed a glasses and bottles, and put them on the table. "Think about it Jack, the silver bloods are after us, and you're getting bonded in a few months. What if all we have is today?" she bored her eyes into his. "If all we had was today then I would do this." he got down on his knee and opened up a case. It had a necklace with a promise ring on it. "I promise to you Schuyler, that you'll always be mine. Since we can't be bonded, I figured that I would get you a promise ring."

She knew at an instant that she couldn't hold it together. Tears glinted in her eyes. "J…Jack…Oh. My. God…J…Ja..Jack!" she couldn't believe what was going on. Here was the most ineligible almost bachleor down on his knee giving her a promise ring.

"You don't like it, we could always go pick out another…I'll arrange for it…Whatever you'd like, you'll never indebt me…ever." he said worried out of his skin. "No, no, no. I love it." she said, and smiled. "Put it on me please?" she sniffled. "Gladly Sky...I'm so glad you like it."

She turned around and lifted her hair. He clasped the necklace shut. She turned to face him, her cheeks stained with fresh tears. She ran into his arms, and he lifted her up into his arms.

Then he kissed her. He kissed her with all he had. She gladly returned the kiss, entwining her fingers into his hair. His hands roamed all over her, every second wanting to feel more; more skin, more contact. Now, breathing was definitely important.

After fifteen minutes of dueling for the non-existent upper hand in the kiss, they collapsed on the deck; legs entwined with one another's.

Jack released her hand, and got up. Schuyler put her top back on, and rummaged through her bag for a cotton cover up. Jack poured two glasses of wine, and went down in the galley to get dessert. Schuyler looked up at the moon.

Her hand grabbed the ring. It was a beautiful silver ring, with small diamonds around the exterior. On the inside there was an etching that said, "For Schuyler: My light, my love, and my life." It was amazing how in about 10 days, everything went from bad, to worse, to terrible, then it all turned around to an amazing few days.

Jack returned with a dessert tray and they sat down on the couch and looked at the stars. "Strawberry?" Jack asked. "Thanks." she opened her mouth, and Jack fed her a chocolate covered strawberry. Schuyler kissed him, and nuzzled into his chest.

Jack leaned down and kissed her again. This time instead of just kissing they ended up tearing each others clothes off and going skinny dipping in the warm Vineyard waters.

Jack showed off, swimming circles around her. She couldn't up but giggle. She got really tired and so, Jack gave her a piggy back ride, and swam around in the water. She kissed his shoulders and his neck. His ears, and then back down to his neck.

She took out her fangs, and grazed the skin of his neck, then soothed the spot with her tongue, which made him knead his fingers into her thighs, and groan in pleasure. She sucked down, surely there would be a mark in the morning.

Schuyler turned to face him, and wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt something hard on her thigh and smiled. He kissed her again. This time, from her collarbone all the way up to her pulse. Jack stopped and felt her pulse quicken. The thought of that made him use all his will power not to bite her. He trailed kisses around her jaw, and around her lips, kissing her so gently, it made her shudder with excitement and arousal.

Their shadows were displayed against the water in the moonlight. Schuyler broke the silence. "Jack, it's freezing, can we go back up to the boat?" she asked hoping for a yes. "Sure whatever you'd like." he quickly swam to the ladder, and Schuyler climbed up first.

She sat down on the trampoline part of the boat unclothed, with just a towel around her. Jack came back with a plastic wrapped square. "Is it okay with you tonight?" he asked politely.

"Yeah, the foreplay was too agonizing. I need more...more contact, more skin. Its like a drug Jack. I'm addicted. If you were a drug like heroin, I'd be dead or severely wacked out of my mind. I don't know what we're going to do Jack. Clearly we can't stay away. We need a way to break the bond.." she said shaking. She took a deep breath.

"I know but…" he kissed her. "Let's not," kissed down to her neck. "Worry about it," he ghosted a hand over her breast. She shuddered. "But.." she began. He kissed her again, this time he didn't stop.

Her mind just stopped working and intuition took over.

_**BACK IN ITALY….**_

"So, you're a fashion designer eh?" Mimi asked her new boy toy Gian Carlo. "Si, Mimi. I worked for all the top designers, and of course all my designs got excepted. How about you come to my house tonight? I'm doing a lingerie line, and I need a model for proofs." he asked in a sexy Italian accent. Without any hesitation she climbed into his Ferrari.

She wasn't surprised with the house she turned up to. Elegant, and modern, and tastefully decorated. "Aqua?" he asked. "Sure, do you have mineral?"

"Of course Mimi." he poured her a glass of water, and went into a room. "Follow me." Mimi followed him into his bedroom, and into a closet. "This is the outfit." he showed her a black satin bustier with a sequined g-string, and pink patent leather stripper heels.

"Okay...get changed." he ordered. Without any hesitation she stripped off her clothes until she was in a lace bra and matching underwear that left little to the imagination. He approached her and kissed her hand.

One thing led to another and Mimi and Gian Carlo were on the bed, doing what Mimi said she would never do…revenge is sweet.

He leaned up from a tongue grueling kiss. "Are you sure you're father will be okay with this? What about Abbadon?" he asked. "Damn it. Forget about him. He's screwing his girlfriend right now. To tell you the truth, the bond it down the tubes. Let him screw himself…mmmm." she let out a moan as he left hot open mouthed kisses down her body. "What Abbadon?" her laugh came out cold and sharp.

_**AT A CHARITY GALA IN MILAN…**_

"I'd like to make a toast to our American blue bloods." the head of the Italian blue bloods raised his glass to Regis, or Charles Force.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" a blood curdling scream came from the crowd.

"Looks like we meet again Michael." said…Bliss! "Bliss Lywllen! ABOMINATION!" he drew his sword. "Only one other person has the sword that can stop her. You need Schuyler, Charles." screamed Trinity. "She's with Jack likely making our grandchild. What are we going to do." he said nervously.

Suddenly Bliss blacked out and Oliver, Schuyler's conduit came through the doors. "Oh god, you didn't kill her did you?"


	16. Impeccable Timing

**A/N: **I haven't updated in a while, and I've been trying to pump them out, get more in the sotry then just Jackyler. So far, I've gotten some meaty plots in. Bliss and Oliver. Jack and Sky. Mimi and OC. The committee. Lucifer. So, yeah it's extremley hard to do that. I see why it takes a long time to write a book, especially if it's serious. You need to make the chapters long-ish, have every one's point of view in there, and have an interesting plot. Talk about pressure.

So I hope you guys enjoy the story so far, and I probably won't be updating for a while. My aunt is having a baby, and its spring break. Anyways...here it is..**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Impeccable Timing**

"Oh god, oh god! Bliss! Bliss! Not another crazy psychotic bastard controlling your mind. Dammit Bliss wake up!" Oliver got up and paced back and forth. Suddenly Bliss let out a huge laugh. "Jesus Oliver you wouldn't believe how crazy that ride was, I'm feeling…oh!" Bliss opened her eyes, to find every blue blood in the world, sword drawn ready for what seemed like an attack.

She was just on a ride with Oliver, in Milan. They were here with their parents, because they had meetings; Oliver's parents being conduits, and Bliss' dad being a member of the committee.

_Not again. Oh my god, Lucifer is controlling me again. __**That's right my daughter just submit!!**__ No never, I'm pure, and of light, Gabrielle is my mother. I'm uncorrupted. __**Not anymore my child. **_Then the line in her mind went static and Lucifer, the king of hell, was no longer controlling her mind. "Senator Llewellyn, what is Mr. Hazzard-Perry talking about. Surely there is an explanation." Said Charles trying to act calm.

"I don't know. Recently she's been having nightmares, but I'm assuming its something to do with her memories coming back. And Mr. Hazzard-Perry, is there something you'd like to inform us about. Anything, anything at all?" Senator Llewellyn said.

"Well, its quite a long story actually…" he grabbed Bliss's hand, "You're quite busy, lets not waste your time with our childish dreams. Silly silly. We'll get back to you on…" he began. "Not so fast, we have all the time in the world. So begin." he commanded…

"Well dad, you see it all started…" Bliss began.

_**IN MILAN…**_

_Boom, boom, boom, boom. _The rhythm of the music was hypnotizing. Mimi danced in a throng of horny and sweating males, all of which were bumping their genitals up against her. And then suddenly she heard a moan, maybe one of the men around her. But, it came from the back of her mind somewhere, and sounded like a women's. She was screaming Jack…It was weird, definitely weird.

"_Oh, Schuyler. Kiss me harder, I need your skin against me." Whoosh!_ It was Jack's thoughts which weren't guarded. See, he had a weak mind when it came to passion and desire. She could of sworn she heard the ocean._ "Jack! Jack! Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! OH MY GOD JACK! " SCHUYLER!! SCHUYLER! YOU'RE MINE FOREVER!" "OH MY GOD. JACK."_ Schuyler yelled.

This was sick, it needed to stop. It just continued, as it was being replayed, over and over. _I'm tired Sky, _and then his thoughts were blocked. He was screwing that bitch right now. Or was he? Maybe it was a dream. Miss "I'm uncorrupted", just popped her cherry with her brother. Here she was saying how classy she was, thinking of how many guys she was going to screw, so she could get him back. That's exactly what she would do. She'd go lose her virginity in this cycle to some random man. Payback is a bitch Force.

_**BACK IN THE VINEYARD…**_

A light shone through the thick haze of after love-making radiance. "Is anyone on that boat?" a groggy fisherman yelled. After all, they were anchored in the middle of the ocean, and they hadn't moved for hours, which was strictly prohibited. "We're calling the Mass coast guard!"

Schuyler arose quickly and wrapped a towel around her body, which was still unclothed. She awoke Jack, and he groaned, "What is it hun?" he asked. "There is some random guy here, put a towel around you or something and go talk to him." she said. Suddenly he got defensive, "Put your clothes on. No one else deserves to see you in all your beautifulness but me, you're boyfriend." he said in a cold harsh tone.

She sucked in air and smiled. She loved how possessive he was of her, like he never wanted to share. Schuyler threw her bathing suit on quickly, and went with Jack to see the guys.

"What are two younglings doing on a boat alone. You two are bruised, and…" _Shit. We're bruised. _Schuyler felt her lips._ Definitely swollen from his hard kisses. _She smiled. "Sorry sir, this is a yacht so we were just sleeping. We figured we could be anchored. I'm sorry, and if there was any inconvenience or fine let me know." he flashed a smile, which definitely was not genuine.

Schuyler was curious, "How much did you see exactly?" she asked, embarrassed. "Listen, I took my wife out here, when we got married. I understand its romantic to make love on a boat. You kids enjoy your day." the man smiled, and opened a beer with his teeth. _Mmmm…classy. His wife must be real proud! _Suddenly Jack started laughing.

"You heard what I thought?" she asked getting angry. "How long have you been listening?" she asked gripping his wrist. "I stopped listening after we got on the boat, before dinner. You have a weak mind, and so do I when I'm with you, so I didn't take advantage of it." he said.

_**BACK TO THE COMMITTEE MEETING…**_

"So that's all that's happened. I've tried to hold on to my humanity, but sometimes its just so hard. I can't come to the fact, that I'm the silver blood. That I'm harboring them. That_ he_ is taking over my body, my mind, and my soul," she began to cry on Oliver's shoulder.

"Schuyler and Oliver were the only people I have, now Schuyler is away with Jack, and Mimi…is well, Mimi. Oliver is the only person that makes me feel normal. I know its against the rules, but there are so many freaking rules, on how to live life. Did you ever think, that some rules are meant to be broken? If Gabrielle didn't break the rules, one of the strongest Blue Bloods wouldn't be here today? Schuyler wouldn't be here. I think that the rules are stupid, if I love Oliver we should spend the rest of our lives together, and be as happy as possible. Even if he doesn't live forever. I'll be happy, and then I'll end my cycle. It'll be hard, but it'll be better then it probably would if I never addressed my feelings." she stopped and took a big breath.

Oliver's mouth was hanging open. One woman started to clap. She stood up and began talking. She looked at least thirty and didn't look happy at all.

"What Bliss is saying is so true. During the first war against Lucifer, I lost my soul mate. I thought I'd never get over it, until I met an amazing man. A red-blood. He was so amazing, but word got out, and I got in trouble. I severed all ties with him, and moved to the next village. I never got over it. I always thought, what if I went with him, and lived a happy life?" she stopped.

"What this young lady is proposing is not a bad idea. Regis, as head of the council, I'm calling for the rules to be revised, and if you shall have a problem, I wouldn't hesitate to call another white vote. Thank you ladies and gentlemen and let's give Bliss a hand." she yelled, clapping.

Oliver leaned over and kissed Bliss on the lips. He tried not to get carried away. "I'm sorry for intruding, on your night and me and Oliver will go back to the feast. Have a good night." she grabbed Oliver's hand, and as they walked towards the door, they were given a standing ovation, for their daring, and brave moves.

* * *

**Oh lala. Bliss and Ollie getting hot in Milan. Rules being revised? Charles being questioned. Mimi looking for a new beau. Schuyler and Jack on a boat, doing things even I don't know what they're doing. They could be playing scrabble for all I know.**

**So, yeah!! Reveiww!**


	17. Trying Times

**Hello loyal readers, and new readers who want to be a loyal reader. Geesh! School is draining the heck out of me!! Sorry I haven't had the motivation to finish this. I've been really busy, and tired, and lazyish. I say lazyish, becuase I tried to write but did stupider things. Anyways, sorry this is so short, but we're getting to a really good part in the story, and I'm not sure I want long chapters becuase it'll be finished a whole lot quicker. **

**So enough rambling, and Im so sorry I haven't gotten this in faster. But Im trying, and I promise with the long memorial day weekend I'll get another up hopefully! **

**So without further ado, trying times!!**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:Trying Times

"Thanks Ollie." Bliss said. She sipped her cappuccino, and smiled. "No problem Bliss. I'm going to go to the bathroom, hang tight alright?" he said standing up looking around for a bathroom. "Alright, but don't canoodle with any other girls." she joked. "Promise." he leaned over and pecked her cheek.

"Not now Luca." a familiar voice purred. "Save it for the hotel room." Bliss turned around to see Mimi splayed out all over a hot Italian guy. _What is she doing? She's supposed to be loyal to Jack. Lord, oh lord, she's practically having sex in front of the camera._

"Hey Bliss. I didn't know you were in Milan." she said coldly, as if she was embarrassed she got caught red handed. Bliss didn't understand why she would be embarrassed, after all whatever she saw was captured on camera.

"Yeah. I flew in with Oliver, after our parents flew here. They told us, with no one in New York, we'd be sitting ducks." she smiled a her "friend". "Well, I see Oliver, better get going."

Bliss got up, and put a few bills on the table. She ran to Oliver, away from Mimi. Mimi was disgusted. Oliver had put his hand around her waist like they were a couple. Mimi downed her amaretto, and pulled Luca by the tie back to the hotel.

**VINEYARD TIME AGAIN…**

Life was sweet at the Vineyard, but their beautiful life had just ended. Schuyler started packing all of their stuff. The past three days had been beautiful. The scenery, but most importantly Jack.

"You ready babe?" Jack walked into the room, with khaki shorts and an orange polo, which matched her orange sundress. "I wish we could live here when we get married." she joked.

"Maybe. You never know." Jack walked over to Schuyler and picked up the necklace. "This was the something special I packed. You weren't allowed to see it because it would spoil it." he chuckled and then kissed her cheek. "I love you." she whispered into his ear.

"But you know that I love you more." They finished packing speedily, and cleaned out the house. "Well, see you until next time."

The concierge service picked them up at the house and drove them to the tarmac, and before you knew it they were home in New York.

"Well we have a few days until they come home you know." Jack smiled mischievously.

"Yeah." Schuyler drifted off. Then all was dark, she had fainted. Her body was shutting down, she could feel it. But what about Jack? He had to be worried.

JACK'S POV:

"Yeah…" Schuyler collapsed on the bed, and cringed into fetal position. He thought it was of exhaustion, but she didn't move. _Crap, she's going into hibernation._ He picked up her phone, but Oliver's number went straight to voice mail.

Jack took up Schuyler's limp body into his arms, and walked to his car. She had to survive.

She couldn't die. He wouldn't let it happen.

Never.


	18. good news!

alright so i decided that i don't want to continue this story any longer due to prior comitments. but, and this is a big but! the story will be continued by my cousin bianca. she's eighteen and has plenty of time to write. she had decided to bump up the rating to an "m" and she's going to write lemons. she feels its essential to the story and that its the only way for the story to continue. she's also going to bump up my other story to an "m" rating and she has many other stories in the works.

thank you guys so much for beliving in me and i will read what she has wrote and give my opinion and we will be working on the plot together as much as possible and i might enven do one chapter. so without further a-do my cousin has a A/N that she wants to add.

xoxo Adrianna

Hey guys!

I'm so excited to be taking over this story! My love of all things Blue Bloods is beyond my love of anything else (besides my family of course ;)) I am deeply sorry that Adrianna has to end her time as a writer but I promise you my writing will be just as good. I have decided that the story needs lemons and I will write them becuase I am of age whereas Adrianna was not! Shoot me a P.M if you have anything to say and I'll be happy to reply! I hope I am welcomed with open arms and I will have an update ready in the near future.

xoxo Binks :)


End file.
